Une petite surprise
by Littletartine
Summary: Pour son anniversaire Lucius emmène Severus dans un lieu dont il a le secret... Quelles seront les conséquences de cette surprise? Pas de magie. SS/HP.   R n R
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour!

Vous avez devant vous ma toute première fanfic, mon premier bébé! Les reviews seront appréciées à leur juste valeur! Et je lance un aooel à toute personne volontaire pour être beta!

Profitez bien et n'oubliez pas que hélas, Harry Potter, Severus et les autres n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je fais que jouer avec eux!

* * *

**Une petite surprise**

Il faisait froid, bien trop froid aux yeux de Severus Rogue. Il se maudissait déjà d'avoir cédé à Lucius en acceptant de « fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit ». Il avait cédé, vaguement (hum hum) touché par l'intention mais maintenant il le regrettait. Quel sorte d'idiot allait se balader dans les rues de Londres à pied, la nuit et en plein hiver!

Devant lui, Lucius marchait d'un pas léger, ne semblant pas du tout incommodé par le froid, le vent, ou par le regard plein de ressentiment de Severus dans son dos. Il espérait que la petite soirée qu'il avait préparé pour son ami allait lui plaire. Il était grand temps que ce rat de bibliothèque fasse un peu la fête, enfin... s'il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Arrivé sur une place plutôt classe, Lucius se dirigea vers une grande porte en bois et fit un code en toquant à la porte. Un majordome ouvrit aussitôt et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer après les avoir observé de haut en bas: Lucius avec son air aristocratique et cette assurance qui émanait de lui donnaient l'impression qu'il possédait le monde entier. Ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage fin et sa tenue parfaitement coupée ajoutaient à sa prestance. Severus quant à lui était tout de noir vêtu et avec ses yeux intenses et observateurs qui semblaient fouiller jusqu'au plus profond des gens, il avait l'air dangereux et sombre. Même si le majordome était habitué à traiter avec toutes sortes de clients très puissants, ces deux là avaient une présence à part, amplifiée par le contraste du blond et du noir.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans un très large vestibule et on pouvait entendre une musique d'ambiance sympathique. Le majordome les débarrassa de leur manteau, leur fit savoir que leur table était prête puis les dirigea vers une petite table placée sur le côté. La salle était grande comme une salle de bal, de grands rideaux rouge sombre étaient tendus tout autour de la pièce apportant un côté intimiste, le manque de lumière était compensé par une armée de bougies qui ajoutaient une touche mystérieuse à ce lieu sans fenêtres.

Severus observa la pièce avec intérêt, ravi d'être dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger. En effet, chaque table était assez éloignée des autres pour laisser un maximum de solitude aux clients qui le souhaitaient. Une fois installé sur son siège, il se permit de laisser aller un léger soupir de contentement. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée d'avoir suivi Lucius finalement. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de voir à quel point l'endroit lui correspondait bien, calme, sobre, discret. Son ami blond avait enfin décidé de faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait pour son anniversaire! Ou bien l'idée venait de sa femme... c'était même fort probable, Narcissa avait toujours été bien plus subtile que son époux. Évidemment il avait toute confiance en Malefoy car c'était un ami fidèle, un de ses rares amis. Mais celui-ci s'obstinait à mettre Severus dans des situations embarrassantes et il avait fini par être un peu angoissé à chaque qu'il se risquait à sortir avec lui. Lucius s'était stupidement mis en tête que Severus avait besoin de se « lâcher » et de faire la fête! Rien de plus ridicule. Mais sa venue dans ce lieu lui redonnait un peu confiance.

Lucius observait Rogue du coin de l'œil et retenait un sourire un peu fou. Il était certain... ou presque, que sa petite surprise allait faire de l'effet!

« Franchement Lucius, tu m'étonneras toujours! Quand as tu découvert ce restaurant? Il est très à mon goût. »

L'interpellé souleva un sourcil surpris, de la part de Severus le difficile c'était un vrai compliment.

« En fait c'est plus un club d'initié qu'un restaurant tu sais, dit-il de sa voix un peu blasée typique des aristocrates, c'est un ami qui m'a vanté les mérites du lieu lors d'un gala ennuyeux à mourir. Il m'a également expliqué que les animations étaient destinées aux gens les plus … exigeants. Quand je suis venu découvrir le lieu, j'ai été conquis et je me suis dit que cela pouvait même te convenir à toi, mon ami redouté de tous. Je suis content que mon choix ait été judicieux. »

Lucius lui lança un sourire ravi, qui ressemblait quand même beaucoup trop à l'idée que Severus se faisait d'un chat regardant un canari. Mais on ne pouvait pas le changer. Une des choses qu'avait dit Lucius retint son attention.

« Tu as parlé d'animations? À quelle sorte de spectacle dois-je m'attendre? »

La question ne l'étonna pas, pourtant il choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre « Et bien... il s'agit d'un spectacle très... éclectique, il y en a pour tout les goûts. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras même matière à nous écrire un autre livre à succès en observant les performances des artistes! »rigola-t-il, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire plus, sinon quel plaisir aurait-il à observer la tête de Severus quand il découvrirait le genre de ''performances'' pratiquées ici.

« Ce que tu dis n'est pas forcément rassurant! Et tu sais que je n'écris pas sur les choses personnelles. Si j'écrivais des romans un tant soit peu autobiographique tu serais probablement présent dans le rôle du grand méchant manipulateur, désagréable et sournois! »

« Tu me blesses profondément Sevvie! Je mérite largement la place du héros! »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la lumière baissa, un des rideaux s'ouvrit et Lucius entendit clairement l'exclamation de stupeur de Severus.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux! Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir à ce point là par Lucius!

Il saisit le col de son ami par-dessus la table et le tira à lui en murmurant dangereusement:

« Quelle pensée a donc bien pu traverser ton esprit tordu et te faire croire que j'apprécierais ce genre _d'exhibition? »_

Ainsi attrapé Lucius n'en menait pas large et il tenta de calmer l'homme en colère, tendant les mains devant lui pour éviter un futur assaut.

« Voyons Severus, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil! Tout le monde nous regarde, on va finir par nous jeter dehors! Allez, profite du spectacle, très honnêtement, ça partait d'une bonne intention! Déride toi un peu et apprécie ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Il le lâcha à regret en lui lançant un dernier regard plein de reproches, puis il s'installa dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il boudait, non ce n'était pas le genre de Severus Rogue, il était juste très énervé d'être tombé dans un lieu de ce genre sans aucune préparation psychologique.

« Lucius quand même, je t'avais déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que tu me fasses ce genre de plan! Soupira t-il. Un bar à striptease... à quoi pensais-tu? »

« Oh, ne me dit pas que tu es _vraiment_ mécontent d'être ici! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas fréquenter ce genre d'endroit mais la clientèle n'est pas désagréable et franchement, les petits jeunes sont très appétissants, même toi tu ne peux pas le nier! »

Hélas, Severus ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux habituels bar à striptease dans lesquels Lucius essayait toujours de l'emmener pour qu'il ait une aventure et qu'il se ''détende un peu''. Les clients étaient discrets et continuaient à manger et à discuter tout n regardant de temps en temps le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Rien à voir avec une foule hurlante et excitée. Cela permettait aux jeunes hommes qui faisaient le spectacle de se déplacer tranquillement entre les tables afin que chacun puisse en avoir pour son argent.

Il put ainsi mieux observer le couple qui se rapprochait lentement de leur table, il s'agissait en fait de deux jumeaux complètement identiques avec les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Ils étaient tellement parfaitement synchronisés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait en fait d'un miroir en face de l'un et c'était probablement l'effet recherché. Ils étaient vêtus d'une combinaison verte qui se détachait comme des feuilles d'arbres à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient et cela arrivait souvent. Ils semblaient danser l'un avec l'autre comme deux esprits de la forêt, se caressant, glissant l'un contre l'autre et en même temps exécutant des sauts périlleux. Ils étaient très sensuels, parfois ils s'embrassaient langoureusement comme s'il n'y avait personne autour et parfois ils se penchaient et dévoilaient un peu plus leur corps à tous ceux qui les observaient. Quand il ne leur resta plus qu'un morceau de feuille de vigne pour leur couvrir le sexe, un des jumeaux se coucha sur le sol puis son frère le rejoint et s'allongea délicatement sur lui, imitant sans trop en montrer une tendre scène de sexe entre les deux. Severus faillit détourner le regard tant le moment était intime. Puis soudain comme par magie, une couverture tomba sur eux et les deux jeunes hommes disparurent.

Quand la lumière revint, il y eu de nombreux applaudissement et beaucoup de personnes semblaient avoir été tirées d'un drôle de rêve.

« Alors? Demanda légèrement Lucius, le spectacle t'a plu? » il regarda Severus reprendre ses esprits avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je sais que le spectacle t'a plu! La première fois que je suis venu j'ai été suffoqué je tiens à le dire. Donc je comprends que ça te fasse de l'effet! Pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai fait cela avec plaisir! »

« Lucius, s'il te plaît, pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de t'écouter parler: » siffla Rogue. Mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix car en effet, ce qu'il avait vu lui avait vraiment plu et il était content que Lucius l'ai amené ici, c'était élégant et sexy, cela valait largement le coup d'œil. Il se demandait ce que pourrait bien révéler le prochain numéro.

* * *

Il ne fut pas déçu, il y avait un magicien qui faisait disparaître les habits d'une jeune fille qui servait des apéritifs, même si lui préférait la vue des mâles le spectacle était drôle et charmant, il y eut également un groupe de musique rock et Severus fut ravi de découvrir que le jeune bassiste qui l'avait le plus interpellé dans le groupe était celui qui faisait le numéro suivant.

Il était un peu petit, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille avec du vert acide aux pointes, il portait un pantalon en cuir avec des lacets sur les côtés qui laissaient entrevoir la peau dorée de ses jambes, mais le pantalon était tellement serré que Severus, qui le regardait avidement, se demandait comment il allait pouvoir le retirer s'il faisait un striptease. En haut il avait un T-shirt moulant noir presque aussi serré que son pantalon ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, le tout donnait au jeune homme un air sauvage, animal, mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux verts émeraude brillants qui l'avaient touché au plus profond lorsque leur regard s'étaient croisés.

Au milieu de la scène trônait une barre de striptease et le jeune homme en cuir s'en approcha d'un pas gracieux.

« Severus ferme la bouche voyons, tu vas finir par saliver sur le sol! Rigola Lucius. »

Mais celui-ci était tellement absorbé qu'il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci regarda alors d'un œil nouveau et attentif l'homme qui avait réussi à captiver Severus Rogue.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts posa la main sur la barre de striptease et commença à tourner autour en ondulant les hanches, puis il se colla à la barre et fit glisser son corps contre celle-ci, tout en continuant à en faire le tour et il dansa au rythme de la musique sensuelle qui passait, en se caressant, en glissant autour de la barre de métal. Soudain, il se mit dos au public et de sa poche arrière sortit un petit couteau avec lequel il caressa sa jambe. Puis, sans s'arrêter de danser, il découpa les lacets qui retenaient son pantalon en cuir et après quelques coupes bien placées il n'avait qu'un tout petit short en cuir sur lui. Il se retourna à nouveau dévorant la salle d'un regard plein de sex-appeal, fit lentement tomber sa veste cuir et avec le couteau, il arracha petit à petit son T-shirt, dévoilant encore plus de peau. Severus était hypnotisé. Une fois le dernier bout de tissu enlevé, le stripteaseur se retourna à nouveau et sur son dos, on pouvait observer un magnifique serpent argent et émeraude, allant de la hanche à l'épaule.

Puis il se saisit de la barre, grimpa dessus et se mit à tournoyer autour, à entourer le poteau de ses cuisses libres de tout pantalon en cuir, il dansa, s'aidant de la barre de métal pour en faire un partenaire sur lequel il posait son corps, sur lequel il montait et descendait d'une façon sensuelle et sauvage.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Severus ne savait définitivement plus où il était, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'être ravi. S'il réussissait à attraper ce jeune homme et à faire en sorte que les deux ''jouent aux cartes'' ou jouent à tout autre jeu incluant une chambre, un lit et deux personnes (ou plus évidemment) son taciturne ami serait sûrement bien plus agréable à vivre!

La chance était avec lui car le jeune homme, presque nu, faisait le tour des tables pour parler un peu avec les clients, il lui suffisait de l'inviter après le travail et...

Quand il se retourna vers Severus, celui était levé et perdu dans ses pensées il ne comprit que trop tard que son ami le remerciait chaudement et lui disait au revoir. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir, Severus était déjà parti, laissant un Lucius Malefoy pour une fois bouche bée et abasourdi, seul dans le restaurant.


	2. Après la surprise

Hey hey! Me revoilà! Tout d'abord un ÉNORME merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou en alerte. Vous m'avez rendue trèèès heureuse!

Mes remerciements vont plus particulièrement à mes trois premiers reviewers (les trois premiers de toute ma vie) je les aimerai comme il se doit!

C'est grâce à vos messages que j'ai eu le courage de recommencer ce chapitre tant de fois pour vous donner un truc parfait (enfin autant que possible).

Je tiens à vous prévenir, un de ces quatre il y aura du S*XE! Sexy, chaud, brûlant et passionné comme on l'aime, mais c'est pas pour maintenant. J'essaie, autant que faire ce peu, qu'il y ait une vraie petite histoire derrière tout ça, et le temps de mettre tout en scène, c'est un peu long pardonnez moi! J'espère que malgré tout vous resterez avec moi!

Toutes fautes sont de la faute au beta que je n'ai pas, donc si vous voulez cette place, elle est libre!

Je répondrai à toutes questions sans hésiter, à part aux insultes bien entendu! Bonne lecture!

Note: Harry Potter et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, blah blah et blah vous connaissez la suite.

P.S.: Les commentaires rendent les auteurs heureux! HEUREUX! Et ils écrivent plus vite accessoirement. ^^

* * *

Une fois le rideau tombé, Harry passa prendre une serviette dans les coulisses et s'engouffra dans la salle pleine de monde pour voir si son petit numéro avait fait de l'effet. Ça et deux ou trois sourires pouvaient en général lui rapporter un bon petit pourboire. Ce n'était avec sa paye ridicule qu'il pourrait aller s'amuser, et en général les clients étaient bien plus généreux que son patron. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter.

Toujours vêtu d'un simple short, il se mit à arpenter la salle d'une démarche assurée, féline, un regard pour les uns, un sourire pour les autres, les têtes se tournaient sur son passage et assez souvent une main se tendait pour l'arrêter et lui glisser quelque chose. Souvent de l'argent et pour les plus courageux qui oseraient se risquer avec une personne comme lui, un numéro de téléphone.

Il commençait à ne plus avoir de place, ses minuscules poches arrières se remplissant d'argent. C'était une bonne soirée. Ça s'annonçait donc bien et il était ravi que sa performance ai plu. Le show qu'il venait de présenter n'avait mis en place que très récemment et il manquait encore un peu de confiance en lui sur celui là mais à en juger par la réaction des gens, il avait été parfait. Cela lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir qu'il aimait jouer à séduire le public, sans ça il n'aurait pas supporté de jouer puis d'enchaîner tout de suite après avec un striptease. Et ce n'était pas le patron qui allait lui faciliter la tache en arrangeant ses horaires ou ses numéros pour que ce soit moins fatiguant, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Harry avait parfois vraiment l'impression d'être un esclave avec toutes les répétitions qu'on lui imposait il n'avait presque plus de temps pour lui. Au départ il avait quand même choisi de faire ce job justement pour pouvoir profiter d'un maximum de liberté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et vit que ses amis aussi faisaient le tour des tables. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui sourit et il répondit d'un petit signe de la tête. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, leur présence rendait tout ce travail moins difficile. Il adorait les moments passés à chercher de nouvelles idées de spectacle ensemble, que ce soit pour leur groupe ou pour le club (même si les deux se mêlaient souvent).

En regardant les clients pour trouver ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, il remarqua un grand blond très séduisant debout au fond de la salle qui fixait la sortie du club. En suivant son regard, il entraperçut un homme qui quittait le lieu l'air très pressé. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention et se concentra sur le séduisant aristocrate. Non seulement il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, mais en plus il avait l'air d'être du genre à laisser des pourboires assez importants aux personnes qui lui plaisait.

Harry résolu donc de lui plaire :

- C'est votre ami qui vient de quitter la salle aussi précipitamment? Ma… démonstration était si mauvaise qu'il a préféré s'enfuir ?

Lucius posa enfin les yeux sur lui et pu l'observer à loisir. Il détailla Harry de haut en bas d'un regard appréciateur. De près, le corps fin et musclé du jeune homme était très agréable à voir, avec son short minuscule et la peau encore luisante de sueur, il semblait sorti d'une longue séance de sexe très passionné. Lucius comprit un peu mieux l'intérêt que Severus pour le jeune stripteaseur car bien que plus porté sur la gent féminine, il ne pouvait nier que l'homme devant lui était indéniablement sexy, avec ses grands yeux verts et son corps parfait. Tout en lui, de sa façon de se tenir, à la façon dont il se léchait les lèvres, était sensuel et donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Lucius était stupéfait, ce jeune musicien attirait vraiment le regard il s'en rendait mieux compte maintenant et lui-même ne restait pas insensible à ses charmes. Il était vraiment spécial.

-Voyons, répondit Lucius, c'est justement parce que votre spectacle était parfait que mon ami vient de s'enfuir. Moi-même j'ai été charmé à vrai dire. Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? Je suis déjà venu mais je ne vous y ai pas vu, ce qui est fort regrettable.

- Je suis toujours ravi de satisfaire la clientèle, j'aime le travail bien fait, sourit Harry, en même temps je suis payé pour que vous aimiez ! Enfin j'avoue n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un partir parce que le spectacle était bien, c'est une réaction…intéressante. Sinon, je suis là à mi-temps, vous avez du tomber sur mon jour de congé.

- Je suis content de vous avoir vu néanmoins, vous avez été le point culminant de cette soirée. Nous sommes venu pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mon ami qui vient de partir, je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il a du être ravi. Je me nomme Lucius et vous ? Êtes vous très pris ? Avez vous quelqu'un qui vous attend en rentrant ?

Harry se retrouva pris sous le flots de questions et de paroles que son client débitait sans s'arrêter et commença à s'inquiéter, il n'aimait pas du tout que les clients s'approche de sa vie privée. Un peu de séduction ne faisait pas de mal, mais aller plus loin était hors de question.

- Moi c'est Harry, fit-il sur la défensive.

- Voyons mon cher, ne vous braquez pas comme ça. Si je vous demande cela c'est que j'aurais espéré pouvoir vous prendre un peu de votre temps après votre travail. Je ne vais rien vous demander de déplaisant.

Il fit une pause et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, pour appuyer ce qu'il disait :

- Vous voyez , mon ami qui s'est si bêtement enfui et dont je fêtais l'anniversaire, ne connaissait rien de ce lieu, et votre spectacle a été une vraie surprise pour lui. Mais j'ai été moi-même étonné par sa réaction à la vue de votre numéro. Severus n'est pas du genre expansif voyez vous. J'ai été étonné de l'intérêt qu'il vous a porté. Harry fit la moue en entendant cela, même si c'est normal d'être attiré par vous étant donné votre charme, continua Lucius.

- Et tout cela pour dire ? Harry commençait à s'impatienter, cet homme parlait vraiment

beaucoup et il avait encore des gens à voir après lui.

- Et bien, j'aimerais qu'un jour, si le cœur vous en dit, que vous ayez un rendez-vous avec ce cher Severus. Il est charmant… Quand on le connaît. Vous n'auriez aucune obligation, je ne vous prend pas pour un gigolo. Mais je pense qu'un peu de compagnie lui plairait et peut-être le … ''décoincerait'' un peu d'autant que vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Pensez-y.

Après ce long discours, Lucius regarda longuement le jeune homme puis s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui une carte, un pourboire de cent livres et un Harry un peu abasourdi.

Il prit rapidement l'argent et ce demanda quel genre de personnage dépensait autant d'argent dans un pourboire sans sourciller. Tout ça pour qu'il réfléchisse à un possible rendez-vous avec un de ces ami, rendez-vous qu'il n'était même pas obligé d'accepter en plus. Ce Lucius était un petit peu fou à son avis et il ne savait pas s'il appréciait cet homme ou pas. Il semblait adorer s'écouter parler et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Il avait bien envie de lui dire non juste pour le plaisir. Il avait souvent eu des propositions, mais jamais de ce genre là. Surtout quand il n'avait jamais vu la personne en face. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un gigolo, même s'il n'hésitait pas à coucher avec les personnes qui lui plaisaient, le faire pour de l'argent était bien trop dégradant. Etre un objet ne l'intéressait pas . De toute façon le club du _Seuil de la Nuit_ avait une politique très claire sur les relations avec les clients, interdites sous peine de licenciement. Mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu ce Severus dont parlait Lucius, ce n'était pas vraiment un client. Enfin bon… il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait accepter pour l'instant. Il prit quand même la carte de Lucius et s'en alla en la tapotant pensivement.

* * *

De son côté Severus retourna directement chez lui après s'être un peu perdu. Une fois la porte fermée et à peine ses chaussures enlevées, il se servi un bon verre d'alcool en gardant bien la bouteille près de lui. L'alcool devait, de préférence, être le plus fort possible. Ce soir il n'avait pas très envie de réfléchir. Cette sortie aurait été plutôt agréable s'il n'y avait pas cet homme... Si charmant, si envoûtant. Presque appétissant. Ce désir, cette attraction qu'il avait éprouvé c'était si soudain, si incontrôlable… qu'il détestait cela. Il détestait ne pas être au contrôle, il détestait les sentiments et les choses inexplicables. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se dirait qu'il avait peut-être peur de ce genre d'émotions, mais comme il ne l'était pas… Céder aux sentiments le faisait se sentir faible. Les gens qui ne se contrôlaient pas et se laissait aller étaient des faibles. Et là, il se retrouvait lui-même aussi faible qu'un adolescent, à la merci de ses hormones et du premier stripteaseur venu. C'était ridicule. Il but une autre gorgée de whisky à la bouteille cette fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Il se sentait idiot. Mais quand même, il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il avait été exposé à pareille tentation. Ce corps délicat, qui ondulait si sensuellement, ce regard de braise, ces jambes fortes enroulées autour de la barre de métal… il prit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. S'il finissait par se masturber en pensant à un stripteaseur, là il aurait tout de l'adolescent. Il ne pouvait malgré s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait adoré le dévorer, c'est vrai. Il l'aurait pris, l'aurait marqué et possédé. Le jeune homme se serait tordu sous lui et aurait réclamé encore plus, il aurait supplié que Severus le prenne ou le torture encore. Il s'enfila encore du whisky, puis une fois la bouteille vide, il entama la bouteille de vodka. Il ne pensa plus à rien.

Le lendemain quand Severus se réveilla, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Tout lui faisait mal, la lumière, le bruit de l'horloge, même de s'entendre respirer augmentait sa gueule de bois. Il se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur un fauteuil, à l'agonie. Heureusement qu'il ne buvait jamais assez pour aller jusqu'à vomir, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de nettoyer après, surtout dans cet état. Il atteignit la salle de bain en titubant, prit un cachet en passant et s'étala dans la baignoire. Après encore quelques douloureux efforts pour se déshabiller et se laver (efforts qui lui valurent quelques bleus), il réussit à se sentir enfin un peu plus comme un être humain et décida de se mettre à travailler. Sa cuite avait réussi, il était bien trop fatigué et énervé pour prendre le temps de penser, surtout de penser à avoir sous lui un bel inconnu à moitié nu, aux yeux vert émeraude de préférence. Il voulait aussi oublier le fait qu'il n'avait personne avec qui partager son lit, et plus encore, ses passions, ses idées. Il n'avait personne à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles et parfois il le regrettait et cela lui donnait parfois l'impression dans les moments de déprime d'avoir raté sa vie. A quoi bon avoir tant de choses s'il ne pouvait s'appuyer sur personne ?

Même si Lucius et Narcissa se disputaient tout le temps, ils pouvaient quand même compter l'un sur l'autre quoi qu'il arrivait. Et il regrettait de ne pas avoir leur chance. Il soupira un grand coup, se secoua pour se sortir de ces pensées moroses et s'installa devant son bureau.

Il voulait continuer à écrire son livre, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il n'écrivait rien de bon quand il n'était pas calme. Il préféra se tourner vers les deux critiques littéraires qu'il avait à rédiger et qui l'attendaient depuis plus d'une semaine, elles furent incendiaires et rapidement finie. Severus ne se gêna pas pour décharger tout son mécontentement sur les pauvres auteurs et cela le soulagea un peu.

Pendant qu'il s'amusait à ruiner le moral des autres, il reçut plusieurs appels, un de son éditeur qui lui demandait comment avançait son livre, il lui raccrocha au nez. Un autre de son amie et patronne Minerva, il fut content de l'interruption :

- Bonjour Minerva, qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de recevoir cet appel ?

- Oh Severus, je suis heureuse de vous savoir en bonne forme, comme d'habitude. Avez vous passé une bonne soirée avec Lucius ? fit la femme au téléphone d'un ton amical.

- Toute soirée avec Lucius ne peut que finir en désastre, fit il remarquer d'un ton sarcastique.

Minerva rit un peu à cela puis passa à autre chose, sachant qu'il ne s'attarderait jamais à se confier sur sa vie privée et que toutes questions autres que professionnelle serait mal reçue :

- Avez vous fini les critiques que je vous avais demandé pour le journal ?

- Oui à l'instant même, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui inquiéta son interlocutrice.

- Severus, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop cruel. Vous devriez laissé leur chance à ces gens, comme vous vous en avez eu une.

- Voyons, comment osez vous douter de moi ? Je suis la sympathie incarnée. Je vous envoie ça tout de suite, vous jugerez par vous même. Au revoir.

Elle soupira et ajouta :

- On ne vous changera jamais. Au revoir mon cher. Passez nous voir à l'occasion.

Après son appel, Severus se sentait un mieux, Minerva avait toujours été pour lui un soutien sans faille. C'était elle qui lui avait permis d'être publié et finalement d'être connu et donc de vivre grâce à l'écriture. Elle avait laissé sa chance à un jeune professeur de sciences en acceptant de le lire et finalement, ce fut grâce à elle qu'il rencontra son éditeur actuel, le vieil Albus et pour cela il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

L'esprit un peu plus calme il put se remettre à son livre en cours d'écriture. Après quelques heures de travail acharné il fut satisfait du travail accompli et s'accorda une petite pause bien méritée. Il s'installa dans son salon, avec un bouquin, prêt à se détendre enfin quand on frappa à la porte.

- C'est Lucius, ouvre moi vite !

Severus sentit son mal de tête revenir en entendant sa voix.

- Je sais que tu es là, ouvre!

En soupirant, l'écrivain se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il s'invita chez lui sans faire de manière, retirant ses chaussures et s'asseyant dans son fauteuil préféré, le mal de tête de Severus augmenta radicalement..

- Alors Severus, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles hier, pourtant j'ai essayé de t'appeler. A quoi te sert un portable si tu ne l'allumes jamais. Mon Dieu tu as une tête affreuse! Aurais-tu un peu abusé de la bouteille ?

Severus n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à rigoler et il était à deux doigts de jeter l'importun dehors.

- N'as tu pas des choses plus intéressante à faire dans ta vie que de venir pourrir la mienne ?

- Franchement ? Non, sourit Lucius.

Severus se sentit vaincu, il n'avait pas l'énergie de le supporter.

- Si tu comptes rester ici, vas faire le nuisible dans le canapé, tu sais que c'est mon fauteuil.

Ne voulant pas pousser son ami trop loin, voyant qu'il avait encore moins de patience que d'habitude, il obéit rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de devoir te supporter cette fois ?

- Et bien mon cher Severus, tu t'es enfuis si précipitamment hier que tu n'as pas pu profiter de la fin du spectacle et des avantages qui y sont lié ! Alors je viens te faire un petit compte rendu.

Severus, se prépara au pire, il savait que Lucius avait remarqué son intérêt pour le jeune homme du bar. Comment aurait-il pu rater cela, il s'était lamentablement donné en spectacle. Il savait par exemple, que son ami lui avait parlé pendant qu'il regardait le spectacle mais il était incapable de souvenir du moindre mot. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu l'esprit… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra sur ce que Lucius avait à dire.

- J'ai rencontré ton jeune stripteaseur. Il est très mignon, encore plus de près. Tu as raté quelque chose, même moi qui préfère les femmes j'ai salivé ! il s'appelle Harry. Je lui ai demandé si un rendez vous avec toi l'intéresserait et…

- Tu as quoi ? le coupa Severus se levant de son fauteuil.

- Ne t'énerve pas voyons ! Je n'ai fait qu'aborder le sujet en passant, rien de folichon, fait moi confiance, tu me connais !

- Justement, c'est ça le problème ! Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire ! Alors je ne veux pas te voir te mêler de ma vie ou de m'arranger des rendez vous ridicules ! Maintenant dehors !

Il attrapa son ami par le col et le tira hors de chez lui.

- Mais calme toi! Tu sais que je fais ça pour toi! Et puis il n'a même pas encore accepté et…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, la porte claqua et il se retrouva sur le palier.

- Severus ne soit pas comme ça !

Quand Lucius entendit une autre porte se fermer dans la maison, il se décida à partir. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Après s'être énervé après cet incapable qui trouvait ça normal de mettre son nez dans ses affaires, Severus sortit pour se rafraîchir un peu les idées.

* * *

Une fois dans la rue, après avoir erré un peu et avoir fait un petit tour dans un parc, il se sentit mieux et se dirigea vers les rues plus commerçantes où il comptait flâner et faire le tour de magasins intéressants. Au détour d'une rue, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta une femme. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants ne lui étaient pas inconnus. A son cri de son surprise, il comprit que la femme l'avait déjà rencontré.

- Oh ! Mais… Vous… elle balbutia avant d'avoir une illumination. Severus Rogue ! s'exclama t-elle.

Le-dit Severus ne sut pas comment répondre.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Molly ! Molly Weasley ! Nous avons fait nos études pour devenir profs ensemble ! Le cours de Mme Sprout ! Je faisais toujours exploser un truc… La chimie ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort.

Oh ! Cette Molly là. Il se souvenait d'elle maintenant. A l'époque elle était un peu plus fine, mais avait déjà ce côté maternel qui la poussait à être sympathique avec tout le monde et plus particulièrement avec les gens qui ne voulait pas de cela. Après avoir été placée près de Severus dans ce fameux cours de chimie, elle avait décidé de rester à côté de lui pour l'année et il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Quand il revenait sur ce cours là, il avait le souvenir de beaucoup d'impatience mais aussi d'un peu d'amusement. C'était un des cours qu'il appréciait le plus mais elle ne les avait pas rendu si horrible que ça. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu l'éloigner si facilement. Sous ses airs gentils, elle n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds, il avait pu l'observer en action. Il avait plaint les personnes visées par elle et promis de ne jamais se trouver à leur place.

- Ah Molly. Oui, oui, je me souviens bien sûr, fit-il mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec de vieilles connaissances. La sociabilité ce n'était pas particulièrement son fort.

Elle prit l'initiative pour lui.

- Alors, que deviens-tu ? Comment va la vie ?

- Hum bien... Je… Une raison particulière d'être à Londres ? balbutia Severus. Il s'en voulu un peu, un homme comme lui ne bafouillait pas devant les inconnus.

- En fait je suis venue voir mon plus jeune fils, il fait ses études ici. Je profite toujours de l'occasion pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine quand je viens le voir. Il a été assez gentil pour m'accompagner. Et toi, toujours un mordu de science ?

Elle parlait si gentiment et avait l'air si sincère en s'inquiétant pour lui qu'il n'eut pas le courage de se montrer aussi désagréable que d'habitude.

- Et bien j'ai continué pendant un moment à enseigner les sciences oui, mais maintenant, j'écris des livres de temps à autres, fit-il un peu embarrassé.

- Oh mais c'est génial. Je suis sûre que ça doit être très enrichissant. J'ai hâte d'en lire un ! Je demanderai un autographe !

- Euh, bien sûr.

Severus ne savait pas comment s'adapter à cette situation, à cette femme bien trop familière avec lui, qui le tutoyait sans soucis et lui posait bien plus de questions sur sa vie que n'importe qui. Une femme qui avait en plus des connections avec son passé alors qu'il aurait aimé perdre de vue toute personne pouvant se souvenir de lui il y a vingt ans. C'était une période de sa vie avec plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons et dont il n'était pas sorti indemne et moins il y avait de gens pour le lui rappelé mieux il se portait. Il se sentait désarmé et trouva que ça lui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il allait finir par croire que la période autour de son anniversaire était particulièrement malchanceuse. L'année prochaine il s'enfermerait et ne verrait personne décida t-il. Fréquenter les gens était bien trop épuisant. Il se demanda comment s'éloigner de cette femme le plus vite possible, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui car elle posa sa main sur lui pour attirer son attention et il n'eut pas le courage de la repousser même s'il tenta de mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

- Oh, je vais pouvoir te présenter mon plus jeune fils ! Il est avec son meilleur ami. Elle leur fit signe en les appelant et Severus ne voulait rien d'autre que s'éloigner au plus vite. Ron ! Harry !

Le cœur de notre écrivain battit un peu plus fort en entendant le nom que Lucius lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant. Cela fit émerger les souvenirs de la nuit précédente qu'il essayait vainement de tenir à l'écart. Il était tellement affecté par une nuit… Cela lui déplaisait. Il se dotait bien qu'après un ou deux jours tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, sa vie, ses problèmes et ses pensées reviendraient à leur état normal, mais pour l'instant c'était trop tôt. Il se trouvait ridicule de réagir autant à la seule mention d'un prénom.

Molly Weasley le tira à nouveau de sa rêverie. Elle tenait dans ses bras un jeune homme roux comme elle qui la dépassait de beaucoup, le visage plein de tâche de rousseur en train de tapoter maladroitement le dos de sa mère, gêné par tant de démonstration publique et tentant de se séparer d'elle sans avoir une réaction trop forte de la part de sa génitrice. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle n'était pas le seul à rendre mal à l'aise sous autant d'affection.

- M'man, fit le jeune Ron qui tentait toujours de s'échapper. On était ensemble il y 20 minutes, pas la peine de réagir comme si on ne s'était pas vu du mois ! On se voit presque toutes les semaines !

- Désolé mon poussin.

Elle le lâcha à regret et son fils rougit sous le surnom. Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. A ce moment il se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance de partir sans être remarqué. Au premier mouvement qu'il fit la main de Molly se reposa sur lui.

- Ron, j'ai retrouvé un vieil ami, on était ensemble en cours. Laisse moi te présenter Severus, elle se mit à côté de lui et le présenta avec un sourire. Où est Harry ? Ah te voilà, j'espère que tu ne te cachais pas ! Donc, je recommence, Ron, Harry voici Severus Rogue.

Déjà Severus n'enregistrait plus tout ce que pouvait dire Molly. De tout les Harry qu'il aurait pu rencontrer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans faire beaucoup attention, il serra la main de Ron puis pendant les deux secondes qui le séparait de la main de Harry il fut légèrement en pleine panique. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé approcher ce jeune homme un jour. Ce jeune homme… Cet enfant ! S'il était assez jeune pour avoir l'âge du fils de Molly, cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être son père ! Comment pouvait-il arborer de pareilles pensées pour quelqu'un de si jeune… Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était encore plus charmant de près. Plus petit que lui, cette fois avec des lunettes, avec ses habits un peu large qui dissimulait ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré, ses cheveux toujours un peu verts et son air pensif, même s'il n'était pas aussi sexy que sur scène, il restait indéniablement beau.

Quand il lui serra la main il apprécia sa douceur et sa taille. Mais très vite il se reprit et le lâcha comme s'il avait été piqué.

Molly entreprit de faire la conversation pour eux.

- Ron et Harry sont amis depuis tout jeunes, ils ont fini par habiter ensemble, Harry étant de la famille ! en disant cela elle caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui se laissa faire gentiment, l'air habitué. Je suis tellement contente de les voir réussir leur études.

Harry le regardait avec attention, il finit par demander :

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Vous me dites quelque chose.

Harry prit un air pensif en le regardant et Severus, qui avait pris soin d'avoir l'air impassible trouva qu'il avait une jolie voix qui allait bien avec lui. Mais il se refusa à trop le fixer et se concentra sur Molly, qui entraînait Ron, Harry et lui dans son sillage et tenta de participer à la conversation.

Sur le côté, Harry regardait ce fameux Rogue. Il était certain que c'était de lui dont avait parlé cet homme blond hier. L était sûr que les ''Severus'' ne couraient pas les rues de Londres. Très grand, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, des yeux sombres, il avait l'air renfermé et ténébreux. Un de ces hommes difficiles à percer, difficiles à approcher. Il avait remarqué son regard étonné en le voyant, mais c'était la seule marque d'émotion qui fut visible, Harry se demanda si c'était de la timidité ou bien s'il avait des choses à cacher. Il passa son temps à l'observer pendant qu'il marchait, il regarda son visage avec attention, sa façon de marcher, de se tenir et il trouva que malgré son grand nez un peu cassé et son visage sévère, il avait un corps agréable et aussi un certain charme, dans le style, homme mystérieux, sombre et inaccessible. Le côté grand brun ténébreux caché dans un long manteau faisait toujours de l'effet. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être ravi d'aider à ''décoincer '' Severus, les défis lui avaient toujours plu et il ne doutait pas de son potentiel de séduction quand il avait une cible en tête.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Severus avait fini par être manipulé par Molly Weasley sans qu'il puisse rien faire. En même temps, s'il avait bien compris, ayant du apprendre à gérer sept garçons, il était à peu près sur de ne pas faire le poids dans certaines situations. Particulièrement celles où il s'agissait de disparaître hors de la vue de cette femme. Il finit donc par accepter plusieurs choses dont : lui donner son numéro pour qu'elle l'invite à dîner et aussi à lui envoyer un livre de lui.

Après toute cette pression, augmentée par la présence constante de Harry à ces côtés, il ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui. Il fut encore une fois pris par surprise, quand est-ce qu'il finirait par faire attention, quand Molly le prit dans ses bras au lieu de lui serrer la main. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait été ravie de le revoir et qu'elle avait hâte de l'inviter puis elle le lâcha. Il remarqua le petit sourire de connivence de Harry qui lui-même se retrouvait souvent dans la même situation. Mais il vit quelque chose de plus dans son regard,un air calculateur. Il ne sut quoi en penser et s'éloigna le plus vite possible sans se retourner.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, à peine entré dans sa chambre, il sortit son téléphone, chercha la carte de Lucius et l'appela, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
